


Wildflowers

by thelonelywriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Flower Crowns, Fluff, Hiking, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Swimming, Walks In The Woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7234540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelonelywriter/pseuds/thelonelywriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas go on a little hike to a little swimming hole. A flower crown is made for Dean on the way there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildflowers

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wanted to write something where a flower crown was made for either Dean or Cas because I've seen some fanart on Tumblr with Cas wearing flower crowns and I thought it would be sweet if he made one for Dean and I wanted to do something where they're in high school so this happened. Also, I have to give some credit to [gratefulsam](http://gratefulsam.tumblr.com) on Tumblr because they gave me the idea that Cas and Dean were hiking so endless thanks to them for always giving me ideas <3 Anyways, I hope that you guys like this, it's fluffy and short and yeah. Read it. Please.

The Summer air was surprisingly cool, a nice change for the hot streak of weather that had plastered itself over Lawrence the past few weeks. A soft breeze blew past as Cas and Dean hiked through the wooded area complete with tall grass and blossoming flowers. Castiel took in a breath and smiled. “It’s so nice out, isn’t it?” he said happily. Dean couldn’t help but smile a little at the sound of Cas’ voice tinged with happiness. 

“Yeah, it is,” Dean agreed. Castiel nudged him, grinning over at him.

“See, I told you this hike wouldn’t be so bad,” Castiel said. Dean grinned back at him.

“Well, we have yet to get to the creek, something _could_ go horribly wrong on our way there or on our way back for that matter,” Dean teased. Castiel rolled his eyes and nudged him again.

“Nothing’s going to go wrong, Dean,” Castiel assured him. 

“But it could.”

“Shut up,” Castiel said fondly.

“Make me,” Dean dared, looking over at Cas with a devious grin and a waggle of his eyebrows. Castiel looked back, shooting him a look.

“We’re not gonna start a make out session in the middle of the woods, Dean,” Castiel informed Dean. Dean slipped his hand to Cas’, their fingers interlacing out of habit.

“Mmm.”

“Dean,” Castiel said as Dean slowed his walk, turning Cas and slipping an arm around his waist. Castiel tried to look unimpressed with him but it was hard to when Dean was giving him that look and there were butterflies fluttering in his stomach. 

“Just like one minute.”

“Dean.”

“I could pin you up against a tree,” Dean said suggestively. Castiel had to bite back a smile.

“If I kiss you will you shut up?” Castiel inquired. Dean shrugged.

“Depends,” he replied. Castiel sighed, looking at him fondly as he cupped one side of his face in his hand and leaned in, pressing his lips to Dean’s. Dean sighed happily at the connection, letting the kiss stay chaste for a moment before Cas licked at the seam of Dean’s mouth, Dean parting his lips in response. Dean slid his arm a little more around Cas, bringing him closer so that they’re bodies were flush together. The kiss was slow and lazy as Cas stroked his thumb over the ridge of Dean’s cheekbone in a soothing motion. Dean let out a soft moan into the kiss when Cas nipped at his lower lip, sucking it into his mouth and pulling away ever so slightly before diving back in, kissing Dean deeply and kindly.

Dean was just beginning to feel his cock twitch to life when Castiel pulled away, nipping at Dean’s lip once more, pressing one last chaste kiss to Dean’s lips. Dean let out a little whine and Castiel grinned a little.”You gonna shut up now?” Castiel inquired. Dean frowned.

“Well, I don’t know, after kissing me like that…” Dean began suggestively. Castiel rolled his eyes and pulled away, grabbing Dean’s hand and tugging on it.

“C’mon, we don’t have far before we get to the creek,” Castiel informed Dean who sighed. Dean was amidst following him when Castiel stopped suddenly and Dean almost ran straight into his back. “Hey, look, your favorite flowers,” Castiel pointed out as he dropped Dean’s hand and headed over to the side of the little path they were walking on where some little wildflowers were growing. Dean couldn’t help but smile softly as Cas leaned down and picked a few. He straightened up and turned to Dean with a little grin as he stepped up to him, tucking a single one behind Dean’s ear. Dean smiled a little wider as Cas did the same.

“Do I look pretty?” Dean questioned. Castiel nodded surely. 

“The prettiest.”

Castiel kept on collecting flowers on their way to the creek and Dean watched him with amusement as he weaved them together. “What are you doing exactly?” Dean inquired, poking his head over Cas’ shoulder when they were almost to the creek. Castiel turned to Dean with a little grin on his face.

“You’ll see,” Castiel promised.

The two finally reached the creek, a little gurgling brook with a little swimming hole at the end. Dean looked around and Castiel smiled. “It’s nice, isn’t it?” Castiel said. Dean nodded.

“You gonna come in with me or you gonna wimp out?” Dean teased. Castiel rolled his eyes, setting his backpack down on the ground by a nearby tree.

“I’ll come in with you but you have to test out the water first. I’ll wait over here and you tell me how it is,” Castiel said. Dean shrugged, tugging off his shirt so that he was in only his swim trunks. 

“Fair enough,” Dean said, heading off towards the little swimming hole. Castiel smiled as he watched him walking away, focusing on the flowers in his hand, weaving them in just the right way before placing them gently down on the ground, smiling down at the finished product before tugging off his own shirt and setting it aside. He glanced over when he heard a loud splash and watched as Dean dove under the water, bobbing up from under it and shaking his head and his hair like a wet dog. “Cas, you gotta come in here, the water is perfect!” Dean called out.

“Alright, I’m coming!” Castiel called back as he walked over to where Dean was. He reached the edge of the water and looked down at it. Dean waded over to him, holding out his hands as if he were going to help Cas get in. Cas took his hands and instead Dean tugged him in so Cas went toppling into the water. Castiel emerged from the water, immediately grinning widely. “I hate you so much,” Castiel said as he splashed Dean who laughed and swam away. “Get over here you assbutt,” Castiel said as he swam after Dean, continuously splashing him. Dean only laughed more, splashing back until they were in a full out war of splashing each other. 

“Alright, alright, uncle, I call uncle!” Dean called out over the sound of water splashing. Castiel squinted at him, the splashing ceasing. The two stopped but not before Dean got in the last splash which Castiel turned away from.

“You’re the worst boyfriend ever you know that,” Castiel teased with a smile on his face. Dean blew him a kiss.

“I love you too, Cas,” Dean told Castiel who swam a circle around him. Cas could only grin in response.

\---

Both Castiel and Dean spent awhile in the little swimming hole just talking and swimming, at one point lying on their backs and floating, hands entwined whilst they stared up at the sky, saying nothing because nothing needed to be said. Then, of course there was more splashing and giggling and more making out because Dean was a persistent little shit and how could Cas say no? But when they were finally done swimming they returned to shore where two towels awaited them. And a little something else.

Castiel handed Dean his towel with a grin. “Wait, okay, just wait here, get your hair dry, I have something to give you,” Castiel told Dean who raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, really?” 

Castiel nodded.

“Well, now I’m excited,” Dean said with a little grin. 

“Good,” Castiel said before turning, heading back to where his backpack was. He gently picked up the flower crown that he had weaved and he headed back over to Dean, presenting it proudly to him. Dean blinked at him. “It’s a flower crown, it’s for you to wear. I made it on our way here,” Castiel explained. Dean couldn’t help but grin as he stepped closer to Cas.

“You really made this?” Dean inquired, a little impressed because wow those looked hard to make. Castiel nodded eagerly. 

“Can I put it on you?” Castiel questioned. Dean ran the towel over his hair once more, getting it as dry as possible.

“‘Course you can,” Dean replied. Castiel stepped forwards and straightened Dean’s hair out before placing it atop his head. He stepped back to admire his handiwork and smiled. Dean smiled back. “So, does this make me like a princess? Or a prince? King, queen, what am I?” Dean asked as he modeled the ring of flowers set on his still partially damp hair. Castiel thought it over for a moment, cocking his head to the side.

“I think it makes you a prince,” Castiel told Dean who smirked.

“Are you my princess?” he teased. Castiel bit his lip and nodded. Dean stepped forwards and encircled Castiel’s waist with his arms. “Well, you’re the prettiest princess of them all,” he said before giving Cas a sweet kiss. He pulled away, looking Cas in the eye. “And I’m glad that you’re _my_ princess,” Dean added. Castiel smiled widely.

“And I’m glad that you’re my prince.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, let me know what you guys thought!! I'm really sorry that I haven't been as active on here as I have in the past, my life is starting to get hectic and I'm going through another bout of writer's block D: Anyways, my tumblr is [over here](http://ughcas.tumblr.com), I've closed prompts but I'm still blogging so if you want to follow me or talk to me you're welcome to!! Thank you guys so much for reading, I hope that all of you are doing well <3


End file.
